Good Luck Gabe
by Greysonsbby
Summary: In This Story, you witness the trials of Gabe Duncan, from his confusing relationship with Jo, to Big Family Changes, to Almost every situation a boy like Gabe can get in! GabexJo
1. Chapter 1

"Well... Good Luck Charlie." Teddy said as she closed the small pink video camera. She set it on the coffee table in front of her and slumped onto the couch. She was tired, but she had to stay up. Her mother told her if she fell asleep before Gabe got home, and if Gabe wasn't in bed before she got home, she would be grounded for 2 weeks. Not Fair, but she knew better than to defy her mom.

Just as she sat up to grab a random magazine off of the table, she heard a car pull up outside. Teddy waited for Gabe to come inside, but he never did. She creeped up to the door and peered out of the window beside it, making sure she couldn't be seen. The sight she saw frightened her.

On the Front Porch, still dressed up from the ball dance whatever you want to call it, was Gabe and Jo, TALKING. WITHOUT Jo jumping at his throat. The next thing she saw made her practically want to jump up and down and scream with joy (AFTER SHE GOT OVER THE WEIRDNESS...) Gabe leaned over and kissed Jo on the cheek. It was barely a second long, and he barely touched her cheek, but it was definatley a kiss.

As Jo walked back to her dad's car, looking as shocked as Teddy was excited, Gabe slowly opened the door. Teddy ran to the couch and grabbed her camera and opened it.

"Well... Good Luck Charlie" She said, though the camera wasn't even on. She could tell she looked a little suspicious, but hey, when wasn't Teddy up to something? Teddy opened her mouth to tell him what their mom had said, but Gabe was already up the steps, out of earshot.

'Wow,' Teddy Thought, 'Gabe and Jo? Hmm... This situation is tough. But i think i know the perfect person to get them together...' Teddy ran downstairs to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She clicked one on speed dial, and waited till her favorite voice came through her speaker.

"Hey, Ivy, I need your help. Yeah, come over now. It's IMPORTANT. Bring some clothes, and just stay over for the night, m'kay? No, i can't tell you what it is over the phone. Why? Because Gabe could easily be snooping. So... JUST HURRY!"

Teddy clicked end, and flopped onto her bed. Gabe and Jo. Jo and Gabe. Jabe? Go? Teddy silently laughed at herself. Couple names, really? Well, all she could offer were three words of encouragment to Gabe at this moment.

In a whisper, just quiet enough so she could hear, these words left her mouth.

"Good Luck, Gabe."

**Review :) I didn't steal this, She couldn't do this story anymore so I adopted it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy's Pov

"What is so important that I had to come so badly?" Ivy asked coming in putting her stuff on couch.

"Its about Gabe." I told her smiling.

"What did he steal this time?" Ivy asked rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, wait..yeah nothing! anyway its about a girl." I said smilng.

"A girl?" Ivy kinda screamed.

"Yes! a girl!" I said screaming with her.

We laughed hard and fell down on the couch trying to stop.

"Teddy!" Amy yelled from the door.

I gasped and forget about Gabe, if he isn't asleep then I'm grounded for 2 weeks!

"Go check on Gabe and come back and tell me if he's asleep!" I ordered pushing Ivy upstaris.

I sat down and pretended to text while my mom came in holding bags and her wallet in her mouth.

"Hey mom, need some help?" I asked pulling the wallet out of her mouth.

"Yes and is Gabe alseep?" Mom asked putting the stuff down.

"Yes!" I said.

"Well Igot him something so I'll leave it in his room." Mom said walking upstaris.

I sighed and saw Ivy come down breathing hard and sitting the couch.

"Was he alseep?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he had the biggest smile on his face which crepped me out!" Ivy said.

"Big smile? that's weird Gabe never smiles in his sleep!" I said.

"Okay Teddy, you can head to bed! Gabe's asleep." Mom said heading to bed.

"Lets stay up and try to figure this o-" I stopped and saw Ivy dead asleep on the couch, I rolled my eyes and decided to fall alseep.

"Hey Charlie! today is another "normal" day at the Duncan's house." I said into the pink camera.

"Teddy make a video diary after breakfast." Mom said handing us some hard pancakes again.

"Fine, but Ivy needs to be in there." I said smiling.

"For what? she's not part of this family." Mom said.

"Yeah but she is my best friend and she said she would give me 5 bucks if she was in there for like 3 min." I told her.

"Well okay, where's Gabe?" Mom asked.

"He's playing his video games." Ivy answered eating bacon.

Mom rolled her eyes and made more food for everyone else since they are all pigs.

"Ivy, Teddy can you go get Gabe?" Mom asked handing Pj another bacon.

Ivy sighed and got up the same time I did and saw Gabe playing his video games.

"Gabe, its time to eat!" Ivy yelled in his ear.

"Not yet, I'm busy trying to get someone off my mind." Gabe answered.

"Who you trying to get off your mind?" Ivy asked sitting down.

"Someone, and why do you guys care?" Gabe asked.

"We wanted to know, is it a girl?" Ivy asked.

"No, girls are gross." Gabe answered with a sour face.

"You didn't think Jo was gross that one time." Mom answered from the bathroom.

"Mom!" Gabe yelled blushing a little.

"So your trying to get Jo out of your mind?" I asked.

"No! she's gross and yucky!" Gabe said.

Out of no,where mom laughed and had tears in her eyes.

"That was one time mom!" Gabe said walking away.

"Who's Jo? and why was Gabe trying to get her out of his mind?" Ivy asked.

"Some girl that Gabe liked." I answered sitting on the couch with her.

"Does he like her now?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know, They are never gonna tell me again, since Jo broke Gabe's arm." I said sighing.

"You got into their love life didn't you?" Ivy said standing up.

"Love life?" I asked confused.

"T, you always do this, every time you see love, you always try to match them up!" Ivy said hands on her hips.

"I never did!" I denied.

"How about that old lady and that way old guy, they hated each other and you matched them up!" Ivy yelled.

"Yeah but Jo pickes on Gabe! that's a sign!" I said smiling.

Ivy rolled her eyes and held my shoulders tight.

"T, your not cupid." Ivy said.

"How about we match them up and then we be done and I'll never match again." I said putting my hand to my heart.

'You said that 20 times already." Ivy said.

"This time is different! I want my baby brother happy!" I said.

"Your not cupid T!" Ivy said again.

"Last night before you got here, Gabe kissed Jo on the cheek softly!" I said proving a point.

"Every boy does that, that's why we call them gentlemen." Ivy said smiling.

"Please Ivy! just this one time and I'll stop for good!" I promised.

"I guess...but why do you need me?" Ivy complainted.

"Your an awesome match maker and it was either you or Pj." I said laughing.

"Point taken, we have to prove them both like each other." Ivy said.

"We will tomorrow at there school." I said.

"Cut school?" Ivy said with an Are-you-crazy-look.

"Yeah, my mom did it once." I said laughing.

"Why though?"

"To match her best friends up." I said.

"Wow, well lets do it but first I need a cherry smoothie!" Ivy said going into the kitchen.

_I hope this works! Teddy and Ivy's match making starts now!_

**This one kinda sucked but I was in a rush...:P R&R #TaylarTot #RyryTaylarFan **


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy's Pov

"Okay Teddy, how much do we know about Gabe and Jo?" Ivy asked.

"There both 12!" I said smiling.

Ivy rolled her eyes and shooked her head, I looked down and tried thinking of ideas for Gabe and Jo.

"Hey guys, you dont mind if I play video games?" Gabe asked.

Before we could answer, Gabe smiled and started playing, Ivy looked annoyed, I sighed and thought of a great idea.

I smiled and walked closer to him and just stared at him, it took a while before he stared back at stopped his game.

"Hi Gabe." I said.

"Umm...hi?" Gabe said looking back at the tv.

"I hear there is a girl at your school who likes you." I said.

"Who?" Gabe asked.

"Some young pretty girl." Ivy answered getting where I'm going.

"Reese Witherspoon?" Gabe asked.

"NO!" I shouted.

Ivy laughed and I stopped the game and threw the controller on the couch, and stared at him.

"Hey!" Gabe shouted getting up.

Ivy pulled him back down and we turned into bad cop and good cop.

"You know a girl named Jo?" Ivy asked.

Gabe blushed and shook his head no, I laughed and held a light in his face.

"YOU DO!" I yelled.

"No...I dont!" Gabe stuttered.

"Then why you stuttering?" Ivy asked.

Gabe gulped and looked away, Ivy smiled and mouthed '_We need to get more info from him_'

"Do you like her?" Ivy asked.

"NO!" Gabe shouted.

"Do you wanna date her?" I asked.

"What is this 20 questions?" Gabe asked.

"Do you want it to be?" Ivy asked smiling.

"Not really.." Gabe said.

"Gabe, tell us." I said.

"NO!" Gabe said mad.

I smiled and pulled out one of his Pokeo cards, Gabe gasped and I pulled it close and started ripping it.

"NO!" Gabe shouted.

I stopped and gave Ivy that look that said 'Ask him more questions'

"Do you know a girl named Jo?" Ivy asked.

Gabe stared at the Pokeo card and gasped when it almost was torn.

"OKAY YES!" Gabe shouted.

Ivy smiled and grabbed the Pokeo card, Ivy showed him the card and laughed.

"If you wanna see your card, you answer this; Do you like her?" Ivy asked showing the card in his face.

"A little, but she doesn't like me back!" Gabe said looking down.

"How do you know she doesn't like you?" Ivy asked.

"She's been googling eye that new kid Mark." Gabe said.

I felt sad for him, Poor Gabe has a crush on a girl who doesn't like him back, We watched as he walked off sad and looking down.

"I feel sad for him!" I said sitting on the couch.

"Me too, we should talk to Jo!" Ivy said.

"Why? She doesn't like him! I give up! I thought i could do this match maker stuff but I failed, its over." I said walking away to my room.

**XXXXXX**

Ivy's Pov

I sighed and didn't give up, _I'm not giving up! I dont care if Teddy gives up, I'm trying! _

I smiled and walked off to Jo's house listening to my ipod and texting Ryry...

**LIKE? :D REVIEW and I'll try to update FASTER! :)**


End file.
